Missing Angel
by shannyfish
Summary: SG-1 returns without one of its members and is badly injured. Will Hammond allow them to look for him/her or will he/she be replaced?
1. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Missing Angel"  
  
  
  
"Are they back yet?" Jacob Carter asked General George Hammond.  
  
"No," Hammond said looking on the stargate.  
  
"How late are they?"  
  
"Three hours, but don't worry Jacob I'm not locking their IDC code out just yet."  
  
"I keep think about Sam."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon."  
  
"I hope so," Jacob told him turning his back on the stargate.  
  
The stargate activated and the iris closed over the event horizon. "IDC recognized, it's SG-1," the operator reported.  
  
"Open the iris," Hammond commanded. The iris disengaged, and Colonel O'Neill tumbled down the ramp followed by Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Teal'c immediately checked on Doctor Jackson who was lying on the floor holding his arm, and then on Colonel O'Neill who was also on the floor. Doctor Frasier and her medical team soon arrived and escorted O'Neill, Jackson, and Teal'c to the infirmary.  
  
Twenty minutes passed before Doctor Frasier reported to General Hammond and Jacob Carter on the condition of SG-1. "Sir, Teal'c is fine, but Daniel's arm is badly sprained and the colonel has internal bleeding. Apparently the colonel tried to find Sam when he noticed her missing, but there were too many Jaffa," Doctor Fraiser reported.  
  
"How did O'Neill and Jackson get hurt?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Teal'c says that a Jaffa had Daniel's arm and was twisting it, The colonel was hit numerous times with a staff weapon, he's lucky he doesn't have any broken ribs."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
"Sir, Teal'c told me that he wishes to immediately leave with SG-6 to retrieve Major Carter."  
  
"Tell him that he's going with SG-6, 9, and 11. Have him ready in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir. Sir?"  
  
"Yes Doctor?"  
  
"I would like to accompany the teams also."  
  
"I'm afraid I need you here."  
  
"Yes, sir," Doctor Frasier left Hammond's office.  
  
"I'm assuming that you want to go, too, Jacob," Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know what I'll do if I loose her, George. I don't know how Mark will take it. He'd blame me and the Air Force."  
  
"Jacob, if she's out there, we'll find her."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"You have a go," Hammond told the teams from the control room and watched as they traveled through the gate. George Hammond walked into his office and sat at his desk. He opened his left side drawer and pulled out a picture of SG-1, Doctor Frasier, and Cassie. Sam reminded himself of his granddaughters, they were his family and Sam and the others just felt like family. Jacob Carter had lost his wife, he had only recently started to know his son and his family, and he had almost dies of cancer. What would he do if he lost Sam? Sam seemed to keep the Carters together. What would happen to SG-1? She couldn't be replaced so easily and O'Neill wouldn't want a new astrophysist Air Force major anyway. Samantha Carter had touched so many lives, she would most definately not be forgotten. He knew O'Neill would insist on still searching for her when he got out of the infirmary, but Hammond could only spare teams for so long before he'd have to have her declared as missing-in-action.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Damn it Janet let me go!" O'Neill yelled as Doctor Frasier pumped sedative into his IV and orderlies held him down.  
  
"I can't let you go Colonel," she said as he became tired and stopped resisting.  
  
"But I have to find Sam."  
  
"Teal'c, Jacob, SG Teams 6,9, and 11 will be back soon, they went looking for her."  
  
"You'll tell me when they come back?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Colonel."  
  
"Good," was all he said before falling asleep.  
  
"Janet?" Daniel Jackson's voice came from the next bed.  
  
"Hey Daniel, how are you feeling?"  
  
"My arm's sore, but I'm fine. Can I go?"  
  
"If I let you go you can't go with the teams."  
  
"I know, but it's better than just sitting here doing nothing."  
  
"Okay you can go, but if you have any pain you come back."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	2. Jacob is Sick, and the truth comes out

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
Author's Note:I'm a full time college student and I work all the time and I'm moving so if I don't get chapters up soon that's why, that and I write all this down in one of my notebooks at school during class.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Missing Angel"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The stargate activated, the iris closed, the IDC code for SG-6 came through, the iris opened, and the teams cam through. SG-6. Teal'c. SG-9. SG-11. Jacob Carter. They hadn't found her, Jacob did look good. He was worrying too much, not that he shouldn't, but Jacob looked sick. On a good note, he had all the people he had sent out and they were safe. Jacob Carter soon arrived with Teal'c to the control room. "We could not find her General Hammond," Teal'c reported. "There was no sign of Jaffa either," Selmak told Hammond, "Jacob cannot express this, so I shall relay it. There is simply no lead to where the Jaffa have taken her and no clue to point us in any direction. I am afraid that there is no hope finding Samantha Carter. I am sorry," Selmak said before collapsing.   
  
"Jacob!" Hammond yelled as his friend collapsed, lucily Teal'c caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Jacob!" the half sedated O'Neill said waving weakly from the next bed as he watched Jacob sit up in his bed.   
  
"Why am I here? What happened?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Calm down," Doctor Frasier said approaching the now awke Jacob Carter.  
  
"You collapsed," Selmek said aloud.  
  
"Selmek's right. You collapsed about and hour ago."  
  
"I did? I don't remember," Jacob told Frasier. "Where's Sam?"  
  
"Yes, where is Carter?" O'Neill asked suddenlly curious.  
  
"They couldn't find her," Daniel said entering the infirmary, and sat on the bed next to O'Neill.  
  
"Doctor Jackson's right. Jacob, I'm afraid that Sam wasn't found nor were any Jaffa or clues to where they have gone," Hammond told him.  
  
"What?!" Jacob Carter and Jack O'Neill said in unison.  
  
"There is no hope of finding Major Carter, O'Neill," Teal'c said coldly.  
  
"Hey! There's always hope!" O'Neill told him weakly.  
  
"Not in this case," Teal'c argued.  
  
"Always!"  
  
"Actually," Daniel started. "Teal'c is right Jack."  
  
"No," Jack argued. "We're going to find her because Doctor Frasier is going to let me out of here, so I can find her."  
  
"There's not going to be any more searches Colonel," Hammond told O'Neill.  
  
"You've only sent out one team and you've already given up!" O'Neill said outraged and started to get out of bed, which immediately clued Teal'c to keep him in bed. "Teal'c let me go!"  
  
"You are not well O'Neill," he said. Teal'c watched as Doctor Frasier approached O'Neill's IV and injected it with sedative. Soon O'Neill became drowsy. Teal'c helped O'Neill back onto the bed before he fell asleep.  
  
"General Hammond I suggest that Colonel O'Neill be transferred to the clinic. At least there he can't really do anything about it. It would be less likely of him causing the internal bleeding that I just fixed to reopen." Doctor Frasier told him, "and as for Jacob Carter here, he is not to go on any more of the search and rescue teams. He needs to rest, or else he will become extremely sick."  
  
"I'm fine!" Jacob protested.  
  
"Umm...Janet?" Daniel called.  
  
"Daniel? Pain?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll get you something," Janet said leaving to retrieve a prescription. Janet soon returned with a bottle of pills for Daniel, "take one pill every four to six hours for the pain." Daniel nodded as a nurse handed him a glass of water for him to take his medicine with. "Oh, and General, Daniel is not to leave offworld either. I would rather send him home for a few weeks until his arm heals."  
  
"Fine. Doctor Jackson go home. Rest," General Hammond told him.  
  
"Teal'c can drive you home or I can, but no writing papers."  
  
"Perhaps this would be a good time to learn another language," Teal'c suggested.  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea."  
  
"Cassie has to go to the library later to get books for a research project, so why don't you come with us?" Janet asked.  
  
"Cassie?" Jacob asked. "I've heard that name before."  
  
"Probably from Sam, she and SG-1 saved her, and I adopted her. Sam and Cassie are close."  
  
"Have you told her yet?" Daniel asked."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll tell her," Daniel volunteered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She can be pretty emotional about everything."  
  
"I'll be okay."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So Cass what are you researching for your project?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Actually it's anything we want in areas of these two guys that had all these ideas about this science stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Actually I was hoping that Sam could help me with it, but she hasn't been answering my calls."  
  
"About Sam."  
  
"What about Sam?"  
  
"Cassie, Sam has been declared Missing-in-Action as of this morning."  
  
"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"Because we were hoping to find her, but the search teams found nothing. Not a trace."  
  
"No, but Jack will find her...he has to."  
  
"Cassie, Jack is in the clinic under your mom's care. Jack was suffering from internal bleeding."  
  
"Is that how you got hurt? On your last mission?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How about Teal'c?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"So, everyone is okay?"  
  
"No, Sam's dad is sick. Janet thinks it's because of Sam being gone."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	3. Sam Found!

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do. : )   
  
Stargate SG-1   
"Missing Angel"   
Chapter 3   
  
  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER..   
  
"This sucks! General, the only scientists I will allow on my team are Daniel and Sam. And I do mean Doctor, Major Samantha Carter-theoretical astrophysist."   
  
"Jack, I know that you had grown extremely close to Major Carter, but life has to go on. I know it's been hard on everyone especially you and Jacob, but it's been two months. How long do we wait?" Hammond asked.   
  
"Another month."   
  
"One month?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You promise?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"If you don't find her in one month, then I'm reassigning someone to SG-1, is that understood?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay, one month."   
  
______________________________________________________________________THREE WEEKS LATER..."Jack," Hammond started."I know. One week.""You, Daniel, and Teal'c are to explore P3X-195, it's basically a forest like planet with no civilization within the UAV's flying range.""So, basic look around, collect samples, and report back routine?""Basically," Hammond told him, "you leave in thirty minutes."______________________________________________________________________"Oh, look. Trees. Lots and lots of trees," O'Neill commented."O'Neill I hear something," Teal'c reported."I didn't hear anything," Daniel said."Listen," Teal'c says as the bushes start to rustle. Teal'c aims his zat gun at the bushes and fires one shot, out of the bush runs Aris Boch. SG-1 follows through the trees, but ten minutes later they had been led back to the stargate and followed him through. They emerged on the planet they had lost Sam on. Teal'c quickly followed Aris Boch to a buried open Goa'uld escape pod."What did you do here?" Aris asked Teal'c. "Where is she?""Who are you speaking of?""MAJOR Samantha Carter," Aris told Teal'c. "The hatch was just opened recently.""We did not free her. We had not seen it on our previous missions." Teal'c turned on his radio, "O'Neill you must come quickly.""Okay, we're on our way," O'Neill said over the radio. Minutes later O'Neill and Daniel arrived at Teal'c's location. "So, Aris who are you hunting today?""Samantha Carter," Teal'c answered for Aris."What?!""I put her in the pod with enough air, food, and water for three months and buried it, but someone opened it and took her," Aris told O'Neill."Perhaps she escaped," Teal'c suggested."Well if she is, she's cold!" Daniel said looking around at the snow."Let's find her!" O'Neill said as they split up. "Anyone see her?" O'Neill asked after searching for an hour."Someone must have taken her," Teal'c reported."Let's meet up at the gate," O'Neill commanded. "Damn it! I don't want another damned scientist!" Jack mumbled as he approached the gate. A green material on the otherside of the DHD caught O'Neill's attention. "Daniel?""Yeah?""You leave a bag by the gate?""No...why?""I think I found her," O'Neill said rushing toward the DHD. There he found Sam. Pale. Cold. Unconscious. "Sam!" O'Neill pulled Samantha Carter into his arms. He touched her face, she was so cold. SG-1 soon arrived, "dial out." Daniel did as told, sent the code, and went through the gate.______________________________________________________________________


	4. Sam has a Living Will. Jacob

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, Showtime and MGM do.  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update, hopefully I can get chapters up quickly now that school is in recess for about a month more.  
  
Missing Angel   
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Janet asked approaching O'Neill who was still holding Carter. "Colonel?"  
  
"Aris Boch had her locked up in an escape pod, apparently with food, water, and enough oxygen for three months."  
  
"Colonel lay her down," Doctor Frasier told him, but the colonel didn't lay her down. "Colonel! Teal'c help me with her," Janet said taking Carter from O'Neill's arms with Teal'c's help. Soon enough Doctor Frasier's staff was there with a gurney and back to the infirmary. Colonel Jack O'Neill sat on the ramp with his head in his hands. Daniel sat next to the colonel as Teal'c stood in front of them. General Hammond soon joined them in the gateroom.  
  
"What happened?" General Hammond asked SG-1.  
  
"Aris Boch had captured Major Carter and put her in an escape pod with enough food, water, and oxygen for three months," Teal'c reported.  
  
"Did you bring him back?"  
  
"No, but he is tied up. I can retrieve him if you like."  
  
"Teal'c go with SG-2 and bring Aris Baoch back."  
  
"Yes General Hammond."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sam?" Jacob Carter said looking at his daughter's pale face. She looked so sick.  
  
"How's she doing?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She's the same," Jacob told him. "Doctor Frasier said that Sam was so drugged that she must not have realized that Aris had left food and water."  
  
"Jack's out of it. He's blaming himself. Teal'c went back to get Aris Boch. Apparently Teal'c tied him to a tree or something."  
  
"George keeps telling me that everything's going to be alright, and I hoped it would, but look at her. When I look at her, all I can see is how pale her skin is, how she's hooked up to all these machines, and not that far from a respirator."  
  
"Sam has a living will, Jacob."  
  
"I know, but Doctor Frasier said that what I want counts, too, as long as George agrees."  
  
"What happens if Janet says that she can't do anymore?"  
  
"Let's hope she doesn't because I don't think I can make that decision."  
  
"If you can't make the decision, doesn't it default back to Sam's wishes?"  
  
"Probably, but I don't want to lose her, Daniel. I can't lose her!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"General Hammond I have brought Aris Boch back as you requested," Teal'c said pulling Aris Boch down the ramp with him.  
  
"Take him to the infirmary," Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes General Hammond."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jack had just joined Daniel and Jacob when Teal'c walked in with Aris Boch. "What the hell is he doing here?" Jack demanded.  
  
"General Hammond insisted."  
  
"Do you see what you've done?" Jack asked Aris. "She's dying because she was too drugged to realize what was in the escape pod with her."  
  
"Hey I gave her the correct dosage for a Goa'uld/Tok'ra. Whatever."  
  
"She's not Goa'uld or Tok'ra!" Jacob told him.  
  
"She has naquada in her blood," Aris told them.  
  
"Yes, we know, but she is not Goa'uld or Tok'ra," Daniel said.  
  
"She used to be."  
  
"But she's not anymore! For crying out loud! What ever happened to the retirement from bounty hunterism?" Jack asked.  
  
"That got old, and plus Apohias found me. He wanted my help, so I helped him."  
  
"He wanted Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, he does need a host for his new queen."  
  
"New queen?" Daniel asked shocked.  
  
"Hey a man gets lonely."  
  
"Apohias isn't a man! He's a host with a snake in his head!"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"No. See it's not the same," Daniel told him frustrated.  
  
"It is."  
  
"You are in error Aris Boch," Teal'c told him.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Samantha Carter is neither Goa'uld nor Tok'ra. She is dying and it is your doing. She does not wish to become a host. You will not do anything to change that."  
  
"Apohias will come looking for me. If he can't find me he'll look here."  
  
"You're lying," Jack accused.  
  
"Am I?" Aris asked.  
  
"Yes," Jacob simply said.  
  
"Teal'c take him to a cell," O'Neill ordered.  
  
"Yes, O'Neill."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	5. You have Two Days...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Missing Angel"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
Daniel, Jack, Janet, Teal'c, and Jacob had all been ordered to report to the meeting room. When they arrived General Hammond was waiting for them. "Have a seat," Hammond requested, and they followed his order. "Doctor Frasier I'd like to hear your report."  
  
"Yes, sir. I took Sam's newest bloodwork results out this morning and compared it to the bloodwork I had run when she first arrived back. The amount of sedative Aris introduced into her system, it seems to have some element that anchors the sedative in her body. I don't know how to flush it out of her system or how to dissolve it."  
  
"Wait. I have an idea," O'Neill said.  
  
"What is it colonel?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Aris Boch is addicted to this stuff he puts in his water it's called rose something?"  
  
"Roshna, O'Neill," Teal'c corrected.  
  
"Yeah, well Aris gave Sam a vial to run her tests on, maybe Sam broke it down and we could synthesize it or maybe a vaccine?"  
  
"I remember Sam telling me about that," Janet said aloud. "She sais the formula was extremely complex."  
  
"I might be able to get a vial or two," Jacob told them.  
  
"Aris will want much more than one or two vials in order to save Samantha Carter's life," Teal'c stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"But I may be able to use Sam's research to make more or as you said a vaccine."  
  
"Janet, how are you going to find the research? I mean, you scientists akk have like a billion files!" O'Neill aksed.  
  
"Yes, but scientists keep their filing cabinets in order."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes, colonel."  
  
"O...okay."  
  
"People I want that research found and something we can offer Aris Boch in return for Major Carter's life in two days," General Hammond told them.  
  
"Two days, sir? It's hard enough to get lab work back in that time."  
  
"Doctor, two days. No more."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sam, I have to go for a little while. Don't be shy about waking up while I'm gone. I could use the surprise."  
  
"Don't worry I'll watch her while you're gone," Daniel said walking into the infirmary.  
  
"Thanks. You'll call me if anything changes, right? Better or worse?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
ONE DAY LATER...  
  
"I couldn't get it," he reported to General George Hammond.  
  
"Doctor Frasier found the research, but she doesn't think we can synthesize it or make some kind of vaccine."  
  
"Damn it, I can't lose her!"  
  
"I know Jacob."  
  
"I realize that you and SG-1 have been more of a family to Sam than I have been for years, but I still love her. I love her always, even when I thought she was in this mountain for some long-range...satelite stuff."  
  
"I know and I know that right now it might do you and Colonel O'Neill alot of good if you two just talked. Cause if we can't help her and she has to go on life support. I won't keep her on it for long. I know Teal'c and Daniel will miss her as a dear friend, but then there's Jack."  
  
"I know. He thinks of her more than just a friend," Jacob said. "But he can't do anything about it because he's her commanding officer."  
  
"Yes, but maybe you two can find some common ground?"  
  
"Okay, so I'll try."  
  
"He's not that far from here. He's at home, go see your daughter, Daniel can give you directions, and then go."  
  
"Thanks George."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. A Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Missing Angel"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Jack O'Neill sat on the roof of his house, it was the one thing he enjoyed about retirement. Being able to get up on his roof every night and look up at the stars. But it was not quite dark enough to see all the stars, yet. The moon was out, but that was all that was visable yet so early. He heard his ladder rustle beside him, he looked and saw Jacob Carter climbing up. "I'll come down," Jack said starting to climb down. "I wasn't expecting you, Jacob."  
  
"No, but George told me that I should come see you. That you and I would have alot to talk about."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"My daughter."  
  
"How is Sam doing?"  
  
"The same, but George won't keep her on life support if she gets worse."  
  
"What about that vaccine Doc Frasier's been working on?"  
  
"Apparently the whole Roshna synthesized or vaccination has become totally hopeless."  
  
"Have they given up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it's not hopeless."  
  
"Jack, about Sam."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that there are some feelings between you two."  
  
"Feelings? No. I'm her commanding officer it's against regulations."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't have those feelings."  
  
"Even if I did, I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Okay. Yes she knows."  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"No, but she knows how I feel."  
  
"Tell her Jack. I understand that you lost your son. Don't you ever wish you could have said something else to him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sam lost her mother, and I know that I wish that I could go back in time and tell her just one last time that I love her, but I can't. But Jack you have time."  
  
"I'm just afraid that if I say it, then she'll die and I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"Tell her Jack, just tell her."  
  
"I miss Charlie."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"How about the Asguard? Don't they owe us for saving them or something?" Colonel O'Neill asked aloud.  
  
"Actually we sort of already called in that marker," Daniel told him.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When we shifted that sun to red from the planetary alignment and us traveling through the stargate. Remember Freyer?"  
  
"Does that count?"  
  
"I believe so, O'Neill," Teal'c answered.  
  
"Well then maybe they can do us a favor."  
  
"But how do we contact the Asguard?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well maybe Cart--well maybe she left notes on how to put one of those extra power for the gate thing?"  
  
"Cimmeria!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Maybe we can contact Thor from there?"  
  
"Isn't that a recording?"  
  
"He saved the people of Cimmeria, so he must know what people babble to the recording, right?"  
  
"I guess we're off to Cimmeria, them."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill shouldn't you be asking me first?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"General?"  
  
"I'm letting you go, but with one exception."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Major Wayfield goes with you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just transferred here. Sam Wayfield."  
  
"Sam? Samantha?"  
  
"No, Samuel. He's a physicist."  
  
"Another scientist, General?"  
  
"That's my only way to let you go."  
  
"Fine, but I don't have to like him."  
  
"That's fine, but he's still going and he'll attend any further SG-1 missions until Major Carter is well again."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Silence...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Missing Angel"  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
"Sam? I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just want you to know we're here for you." Jacob Carter sat in a chair that a nurse had provided him with, he had decided to stay with her until she woke up. Doctor Frasier had warned that if he started to get sick then she would kick him out of the infirmary.  
  
"Jacob?" Doctor Frasier called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going down to the comissary, do you want a sandwich or something?"  
  
"A sandwich and some coffee would be great."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back."  
  
"Thank you." Jacob stared back at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother, and he knew he couldn't lose both. "You know kid you've got alot of really good friends here and they'll miss you if you leave us. I don't know what Jack would do, he'd probably retire...again. Fish. He's heart's been broken too many times already. Daniel would probably leave and find some remote dig. And Teal'c, well I'm not sure." Jacob hated seeing Sam so pale, so sick. Sam and Mark were all he had left. And Mark had two daughters and a wife that Jacob knew he hadn't visted enough. After Sam had killed Seth they had visited Mark and his family. Maybe now was a good time to pay them a visit and tell them about Sam. "Mark would be so mad at me Sam if he didn't see you...if you..." Jacob broke down crying with his head in his hands. He heard Selmak telling him that they would not fail, that somwhow they would find Roshna. SG-1 would not fail.  
  
Soon Janet Frasier returned with two sandwiches, some fruit, and two coffees. "I'm back," she announced pulling one of the tables with her. Janet put the tablenext to Jacob, lowered it abit and set the food and coffee on it. Pulled a chair and placed it next to the table, she sat down and studied Jacob, who was looking at his daughter. "Jacob? Are you okay?"  
  
"Jacob Carter does not wish to leave his daughter. He is afraid that while gone that she will die and he does not wish to lose her," Selmak explained.  
  
"He doesn't have to leave her as long as he is medically well."  
  
"I need to see Mark," Jacob told her. "I have to tell him about Sam."  
  
"If he wants to see her I might be able to get him clearance or transfer her to the clinic."  
  
"His wife might want to come also," Jacob informed her.  
  
"I'll ask General Hammond."  
  
"I'll ask, I need to talk to him anyway."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"George will know how to contact me if Sam gets better or worse."  
  
"I'll keep you informed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"George I need to see Mark."  
  
"Your son?"  
  
"Yes, he needs to know that we might lose Sam."  
  
"Do you want me to have SG-1 go with you?"  
  
"They're back?"  
  
"Yes, but now we have to wait for the Asguard to contact us."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I want him to come wit me. Daniel's been watching Sam for me, while I've been gone."  
  
"That's fine, he'll be here in a few minutes. We thought you'd want him to go with you."  
  
"Great."  
  
"You going to change?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Jacob said realizing he still had a standard Tok'ra outfit on. "I'll be back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just as Jacob Carter rushed out of Hammond's office, O'Neill walked in wearing full United States Air Force uniform. "Where's Jacob going?"  
  
"He needed to change."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Sam's still the same."  
  
"I know, I stopped by on the way here. Daniel's with her, and Teal'c went to evily stare at Aris Boch."  
  
"To try to get him to talk?"  
  
"It could work."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I won't tell you anything."  
  
SILENCE. JUST A HEAVY STARE.  
  
"I don't care whether or not Carter is or is not a Tok'ra or Goa'uld or...I don't care!"  
  
TEAL'C JUST CONTINUED TO SILENTLY STARE AT ARIS BOCH.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! Apohias wants her, so I caught her. It's my job! I'm a bountyhunter."  
  
SILENCE.  
  
"OKay, I'll help her!"  
  
SILENCE.  
  
"I'll give you what you need to save her."  
  
"Talk quickly!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Mark comes to Cheyanne Mountain

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Missing Angel"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Jacob Carter approached his son's family's house door, but looked back at Jack O'Neill before knocking twice. Mark opened the door. "Hi Mark," he said before hugging his son.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Who's home?"  
  
"Just me. Why? Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
"Can we come inside?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Come on Jack," Jacob called for O'Neill to follow them inside.  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill with the Air Force. He works with Sam."  
  
"Where IS Sam?" Jacob just looked over at Jack. "Where is SHE, Dad?"  
  
"Major Carter was injured in the line of duty," Jack told him.  
  
"How could she--I mean there's no war going on! I thought she works with satelites or something?!"  
  
"If you come with us you can see Sam."  
  
"Did she ask for me?"  
  
"She hasn't been conscious."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hours later, Jacob and Mark Carter arrived at the Cheyanne Mountain Complex with Colonel O'Neill. At level one, General Hammond met the trio along with Doctor Jackson. "Jacob."  
  
"George? The phone was out of area or something."  
  
"What's wrong General?"  
  
"Sam went into convulsions, and she stopped breathing. Doctor Frasier had to put her on the respirator," Daniel told them.  
  
"It's the only thing keeping her alive, Jacob," General Hammond told his old friend.  
  
"Can we show him?" Jacob asked.  
  
"He's been cleared,"  
  
"For what?" Mark asked.  
  
"To see what Sam does," Jacob answered.  
  
"This way," Colonel O'Neill said showing him to the elevator with the others following. The doors closed, "we have to change elevators."  
  
"Why? How far are we going?"  
  
"We have to go down twenty-eight floors," Daniel told Mark. "By the way I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson," Daniel said shaking Mark's hand.  
  
"He's a doctor of anthropology," O'Neill told Mark. "And this is General George Hammond, he's in charge of this complex."  
  
"So, WHAT does Sam do?" Mark asked as they changed elevators.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain..." Daniel said.  
  
"We need to show you or you won't believe us."  
  
"I promise I will."  
  
"I'll tell him," O'Neill volunteered. "I command a unit called SG-1, we travel to other planets using this alien ring device called a stargate."  
  
"He's telling the truth, Mark," Jacob said seeing his son's expression. "It's not some cover-up. We're going to show you."  
  
They exited the secon elevator and soon entered the command center above the embarkation room. "This is the command or control center, and that room is called the gate room or well it's really called the embarkation room. That huge ring is called the stargate," O'Neill told him.  
  
"So you built some plastic ring, put a ramp leading up to it and you want me to believe that you can travel to other planets through that?" Mark said pointing at the large ring.  
  
"We said we were going to SHOW you," Daniel reminded. "Just watch."  
  
SG-3 entered the gate room below fully equipt and ready to go. "SG-3 you have a go. Safe trip," George Hammond said over the microphone in the command room.   
  
"Chevron one encoded, chevron two encoded, chevron three encoded, chevron four encoded, chevron five encoded, chevron six encoded, chevron seven...locked," the operator said as a big burst of water-looking event horizon shot out toward SG-3 and then back and settled in the middle of the ring. Like a shimmering pool suspended. SG-3 proceeded up the ramp and through the shimmering pool. Soon the stargate disengaged and the shimmering pool was gone.  
  
"This is what Sam does. She travels through the stargate to other planets."  
  
"WOW!" Mark said astonished.  
  
"Let's go see Sam, Mark," Jacob said.  
  
"Okay Dad." Jacob and Mark Carter followed Doctor Jackson and George Hammond to the elevator. The doors closed, "where's Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"He'll meet up with us later," Jacob said. Daniel Jackson entered the infirmary first followed by Hammond, and both Carters. Doctor Frasier met them before they could find Sam Carter. "Hello Doctor Frasier, this is my son, Mark."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello," Mark greeted.  
  
"Before I can let you in I should tell you that she is doing slightly better. She's still on the respriator, but I put in a central line in because I was losing her veins. A central line is hooked up to her heart that has a dual function, I can draw blood and inject it with medications. It seems to be helping. If we took her off the respirator now she would be able to breathe on her own, but note enough to keep her alive for more than an hour. So, I've changed the settings, so that she's keeping herself alive in conjuction with the respirator."  
  
"So, she's better?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Alittle."  
  
"Alittle is still better."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Can we see her now?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mark and Jacob went into the area where they were keeping Sam. Daniel stayed behind with Janet while they went in. "Aren't you going with them?" Janet asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to give them some time alone with Sam."  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to go check on the tests I ran earlier."  
  
"Okay, I'll be here."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	9. The Decision

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Missing Angel"  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"Hey Sam," Jacob said as he took his daughter's hand and sat next to her bed.  
  
"Hi Sam, I just found out what you really do and I'm so proud of you. What you do is extrodinary and these people they need you too, Sam. Please wake up."  
  
"I'm sorry about making you hate me and the military. I kept all of us from being a family for so many years," Jacob apoligized, "I'm sorry, Mark."  
  
"Dad, it's okay really."  
  
"No, it's not. I haven't told you everything yet."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Before Sam and I came to visit you and your family, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, you finally visited."  
  
"A few months before that I was told that I had cancer."  
  
"Dad! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I told Sam and I went off on her because she wouldn't tell me about what she was doing. See General Hammond invited me to her and Colonel O'Neill's ceromony the president was suppose to give them an award. Anyway, on my death bed, George pulled your sister from a very important assignment and suddenlly I had been cleared. They offered me a cure for the cancer."  
  
"A cure? What? Experimental?"  
  
"I was joined with an alien symbiote called a Tok'ra. This Tok'ra is named Selmak, who healed me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well it was sort of a trade off."  
  
"A trade off? How Dad?"  
  
"Selmak keeps me well and I live longer than usual, in exchange I let Selmak use me to talk when needed."  
  
"Dad, that's...weird!"  
  
"But it is true, Mark Carter," Selmak greeted Jacob's son. "Do not be afraid."  
  
"It's not so bad, Selmak keeps me company," Jacob told his son.  
  
"What about Sam?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Can we do the same thing?"  
  
"Sam wouldn't want it."  
  
"Yes she would!"  
  
"No, she would not," Daniel interrupted. "Sam has told us before she would not want to be re-joined."  
  
"Re-joined?" Mark asked.  
  
"She had been joined by a Tok'ra once against her will, it was an emergency situation, but the Tok'ra was severely injured by a bounty hunter.The Tok'ra, Jolinar, gave her life to save Sam. The Tok'ra sort of melted into Sam's body, she retains some memories and a protein marker."  
  
"Why would Sam not want it?"  
  
"Mark, Daniel just told you why."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"General, I'm afraid the information that Aris Boch offered did not help me at all. I'm afraid that we will have to take Sam off the life support systems as in her living will," Janet Frasier reported.  
  
"How long would she have if we turned it off today?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Not long, now she seems to be alittle better than yesterday, maybe a day, sir."  
  
"If we keep her on longer could she get better?"  
  
"There's about a ten percent chance."  
  
"I see. We will disconnect Major Carter from all systems in the infirmary except the heart monitor and IV units."  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered sadly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
That day passed very quickly, and no one was told that Sam Carter's wishes were to be obeyed that very day. General Hammond rounded up the members of SG-1, Doctor Frasier, Cassie, Jacob, and Mark. "I've gathered you all here today because we are going to obey Sam's living will. We will take her off everything except the heart monitor and IV units."  
  
"What?!" Mark, Daniel, and Jack said in unison. Jacob and Teal'c seemed to know it was coming.  
  
"No!! Please!" Cassie yelled before crying into Jack's arms.  
  
"It has to be done!" Hammond said. "Doctor Frasier."  
  
Janet Frasier took one last look at the sad and unhappy people around her. She disconnected her best friend from the respirator. She was still breathing, but barely. Her heart rythm was slow. Everyone stayed though, just glued to Sam and the slow steady beat of the heart monitor.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	10. Waiting

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do. : )  
  
Author's Note: To STICKNA, reviewd me! Thank you! Okay, so I'm adding a chapter. Happy? Hope so. So, if anyone finds themselves needing a story to read you can always read my other fic that I'm getting depressed about because no one's reviewed it! It's called "Asguard to the rescue...as usual" and if it gets read and reviewed I'll update it too!  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Missing Angel"  
Chapter 10  
  
Hours passed and the family and friends of Major Samantha Carter remained at her bedside hoping that she would wake up and continue to breathe on her own. Their were chairs all crowded around the bed, Cassie and Daniel had fallen asleep. Teal'c was the only one still standing, Jack couldn't help but look at her and hope that their hope would get her through it, Mark was holding his sister's hand, Jacob had his head in his hands, General Hammond was concentrating on the steady beats of the monitor, and Doctor Frasier was sitting between Daniel and Cassie studying everyone's worried faces. She had touched so many people, people at the SGC, people from other planets, and people who weren't in the military. The stargate had opened up a whole bunch of new possiblities and she had wanted to go through the gate and explore like a child when they enter a toy store. She seemed to be excited about at least one thing on the planets SG-1 had visited. She had found Cassandra and had been there for her. She was her best friend, and she couldn't lose her let alone Cassie or the others. When they had thought that they had lost Daniel the entire team had been devastated and they had only been together months back then, now they've had years to bond.  
  
Finally a day had lapsed which exceeded Janet Frasier's prediction of how long Sam could remain off of the respirator. There was hope and Sam's vitals hadn't changed which was a good sign, but not a great one also. Sam's vitals would start to improve when she was getting better, but they hadn't moved. "I suppose there is a chance," she whispered.  
  
"You had doubts?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Colonel, I am a doctor. I am shocked that she's lasted this long."  
  
"She's going to get better isn't she?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I hope so," Daniel said.  
  
"Duh! So does everyone else," Jack said oviously annoyed from lack of sleep.  
  
"I just meant that it's nice having a scientist around."  
  
"You mean someone who can actually understand you?"  
  
"Exactly and someone to be made fun of besides me."  
  
"I don't make fun of you or Sam."  
  
"Indeed you have, O'Neill, on several occassions," Teal'c interrupted.  
  
"Is everyone against me?" O'Neill shouted getting out of his chair and getting smiles from everyone. "For crying out loud!"  
  
"I'll be on your side, Colonel..." came a weak voice. Everyone turned to see that Sam Carter had woken up during the argument and her vitals had started to get better. She was smiling at the face he was making.  
  
"Carter! It's about time!"  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"It's okay, we're just glad you're back."  
  
"Sam?" Mark called her attention to him.  
  
"Mark, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Praying that you don't die and leave all of us. That and seeing what you do, very cool."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hey kiddo."  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Glad to see you awake."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Umm, well..." Janet started approaching the bed, "about three months give or take a few days."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we've missed you!" Cassie said hugging her.  
  
"Yes we have!" Jack agreed imatating Cassie by hugging Sam.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen Jack," Daniel told her.  
  
"We are indeed happy that you are back," Teal'c told Sam.  
  
"So, when can I have her back on active duty?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Now?" Sam asked.  
  
"No! I don't think so! At least a week of bedrest then we'll decide."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not staying here," Sam told Doctor Frasier.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've already been here for three months, I'm sort of getting sick of the scenery."  
  
"Very funny. You can be here two days and then stay with SOMEONE, you need someone with you for the other five days."  
  
"Fine."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	11. Going back through the Stargate Again...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Missing Angel"  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Sam's two days in the infirmary passed rather quickly. Mark and Jacob had left, Jacob had decided to spend some time with Mark's kids. Cassie had finals in school, so she didn't visit, but did call whenever she got caught on an essay she had to write. And since Cassie had finals Janet had been leaving as soon as she could. Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c were in conferences in entire time. Janet had said that she had to have someone with her for a week, but no one had volunteered yet.  
  
"Okay Sam!" Janet said excited to leave, "I'm off now! So, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Wait! Janet you said I could leave today!" Sam told her. "I NEED to get out of here! Please!"  
  
"That's right, I forgot. I'm sorry. So, who's going to stay with you?"  
  
"No one?" Sam said quietly.  
  
"Sam, I told you that you had to have someone with you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, you need a babysitter?" Jack asked from the doorway.  
  
"How about we get some movies and go to the store for some food?" Daniel suggested.  
  
"I suggest "Star Wars"!" Teal'c told her. She noticed that they all had bags and they were all out of their fatigues.  
  
"Don't you guys have meetings?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jack said. "We told the general we needed five days off."  
  
"Actually I ordered them all off the base!" General Hammond corrected which made Jack jump alittle. "Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson fell asleep during the conference and Teal'c's mind just wasn't there." Sam laughed a little at the truth the general had supplied them with.  
  
"Hey! No laughing!" Jack said.  
  
"Okay, well why don't you change. Go get packed and then go home!" Janet told Sam.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The five days passed slowly and SG-1 watched movies all day and Daniel and Jack cooked. Cassie visited the last day of SG-1's time off. The next day SG-1 would return to Cheyanne Mountain. SG-1 met for their meeting, and geared up for their next mission. SG-1 set off through the stargate. "Hey trees!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"There seems to be no ceromonial alter, so the stargate is probably not used for ceromonial purposes." Daniel told everyone as he examined the area around the gate a little closer.  
  
"Okay Teal'c, you and Daniel look around a bit farther," O'Neill commanded. "I'll go with Carter to collect samples." O'Neill watched and Teal'c and Daniel headed off. "Let's go Carter!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Carter?"  
  
"Are you keeping me close?"  
  
"Close?"  
  
"Watching me closely because last time we were all together off world you sort of lost me."  
  
"Of course not! I just like collecting dirt."  
  
"Yes, sir. And sir, thank you."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
